


Looking Out for Felicity

by AlternateEgo91



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: John/Felicity Friendship, Severe Olicity undertones, Team Arrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateEgo91/pseuds/AlternateEgo91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set at the end of 2X14 Time of Death. This follows Dig and Felicity post 'aspirin' and shows a bit more into their friendship. Severe Olicity undertones. Mostly a feel good, funny, friendship fic. Hope it makes you smile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Out for Felicity

"Can I have another one of those aspirins please?" she asked politely, shrugging her shoulders like a little girl asking for a cookie.

'Clearly she's feeling pretty good' Dig laughed silently to himself enjoying seeing Felicity so relaxed after the stressful week she had just under gone. The big brother part of Dig wanted to go after Oliver and give him a solid right cross to the jaw for once again leading Felicity on. The girl was confused as it was around him and Dig understood the hormonal world of boys and girls enough to know, it didn't help when your crush put a hand on your cheek and told you what you've always wanted to hear. "I think you've had enough junkie. Let's get you home and I'll give you one more before bed."   She sighed dramatically and frowned and him. "Fineee, but I'm a hero today Dig, let's not kill my buzz okay?" 

"Okay," he said smiling down and her. "And you are a hero everyday Felicity, today you just get to go home with a scar."He helped her pull on Oliver's borrowed shirt all the way on and ushered her to his car.

As she stepped out of the car she began to wobble towards her house. It was a combination of sleep deprivation, all that excess adrenal from the last few hours leaving her body and the drugs clearly affecting her little body. Dig followed her close behind, just in case her legs decided to completely give out. When they got to her room, she bee lined as quickly as her drug induced stupor would allow, to her dresser draw that housed her comfiest pajamas. Meanwhile Dig turned down the sheets to her bed.

"Hygiene." Is all she said as she pointed to the bathroom that was connected to her room. Dig chuckled, "Make sure to scream if you fall into your hamper or something."

She threw him two thumbs up and closed the door behind her. He took the opportunity to wonder back to her kitchen in order to grab her a glass of water and a snack. He noticed that he hadn't seen her eat anything in the last 24 hours. He peeked into her fridge and decided on a quick ham and cheese sandwich.

Coming back to the room, preparations in hand, he found her already in bed with her eyes closed, breathing evenly.

"Felicity," He whispered not keen on waking the poor girl up.

"Huh, yeah, no, I'm up! What's wrong?" she offered as energetically as she could, though her eyes slowly fluttered open, fighting off her exhaustion.

"Easy kid," He said setting the glass and sandwich on the bedside table. "Everything and everyone is okay." She visibly relaxed.

"Here," he pointed to the sandwich, "put something in that stomach and then you can finally get some rest."

She turned to her left, "You made me food?" she asked excitedly, looking gratefully from the sandwich up to his face.

"I made my specialty: ham and cheese. Now, on occasion I can make a mean bowl of cereal, but I won't show all my tricks at once." She raised an incredulous eyebrow at him as she picked up the sandwich.

"Hey, don't judge. I'm a solider not a chef."

"So I expect this to be the most fantastic ham and cheese in the world."

She tore into the corner of the sandwich and moaned dramatically.

"So good!"

"Shut up and eat the damn sandwich Smoak." She smiled into the sandwich and continued to stuff her face. He shoved a hand in his pocket and pulled out the medicine bottle full of Felicity's new best friends. He shook the bottle to grab her attention, "If you are really feeling the pain you can take one more before bed, but if not I'll leave 'em here so you can take one in the morning." He set the bottle down and as he pulled away, Felicity caught his sleeve. "Hey, do you want to stay and watch some Food Network with me? Maybe we can pick up some cooking tips for something a little more sophisticated then cold cuts?"

His eyes swept across her frail frame in her big bed. Though she had a smile on her face, Dig thought of all the stress she had been in the last week. Between feeling left out of the team she helped create, Barry still comatosed, dealing with her feelings towards Oliver's new girlfriend, feeling inadequate verses the Clock King, and once again narrowly dying his heart lurched in his chest for her. He could tell she needed him to stay, so though his body was ready for its own coma, he finally responded, "Sure, as long as you are the one taking the notes." He went around to the other side of the bed as Felicity switched on the TV. He slipped of his shoes and laid down on top of the covers with his arms behind his head. "Oh, Chopped!" She said excitedly. They fell into comfortable silence. About fifteen minutes later she rolled on her side and looked at him through heavy lids, "Thanks for looking out for me John."

"Anytime kid." He smiled at her and she finally closed her eyes. In less then a minute she was snoring. He looked down at her and couldn't help but admire the young woman before him. She was full of such bravery and strength. Any sane woman, especially her age, would have run at full speed in the opposite direction when Oliver explained who he really was and his mission, but not Felicity. She decided every night to help save the city. She dropped hints now and again about things she engaged in before Oliver and himself became the focus of her evenings, and she never once complained about the lack of time for herself. She was really something special. Not tainted with loss or a dark past, she just wanted to do good in the city and she was willing to sacrifice all of herself to do it. These thoughts made Dig want to march up to Oliver tomorrow and throttle him. He didn't know what that man's problem was and how he couldn't see what was standing right in front of him. Dig wanted to stand up for Felicity but the issues between her and Oliver needed to be worked out between the two of them. He tried to drop hints to the both of them hoping they would finally admit what he knew they both felt but they were acting like children in middle school. Oliver made stupid personal decision after stupid personal decision. In Dig's opinion he needed to seriously grow up and stop living in the past, but that would happen on its own time. He just wished Felicity didn't have to pay the price of his immature decisions. He leaned down and kissed his partner on the forehead. She needed to rest and so did he. He tugged his shoes on and locked up after letting himself out.

'She would be okay.' He thought.

They would all be okay.


End file.
